


Complicated but Simple

by Rosasky



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, TSV, breddy - Freeform, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosasky/pseuds/Rosasky
Summary: Falling in love is simple but complicated when you're falling for your best friend.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted this on Wattpad at first but I was thinking maybe I should give it a try here at AO3. The title is originally suppose to be Salut d'Amour but I changed it here. LOL. This is actually a birthday gift to my ex-deskie and the fanfic is still ongoing.
> 
> I still remember that she dropped the music stand on my double bass, but that's alright. Enjoy!

Eddy burrowed himself back into the soft sheets, rubbing the remnants of his sleep from his eyes and gazed over to his beeping alarm on his side table. Waking up can be rather harsh and unfair, especially if the dreams he had were so much better than reality. Plus, the depressing part of it is that eventually even the memory of the dream will fade. He was sure that he dreamt of something but guess he wasn’t lucky enough to even remember it after all. He frowned as all he is left now is just a void in the memory, the only proof that he ever had a dream to begin with. Slowly (and reluctantly), he uncovered himself and sat up. The streaks of sunlight poured through the window and all over the floor. "Yup, it's morning alright," he sighed.

Just when he was about to go into the bathroom, a message tone rang. He went over to his phone and read the message from his lock screen.

_Brett: Morning bro. You better not be late._

Then it all suddenly dawned on him that he had to pick Brett up in exactly one hour from now. Knowing that he’s gonna be late, he didn’t even bother replying Brett, let alone even open the message. He just went straight into the bathroom to get ready.

~

**Flashback:**

_“Hey bro. Should we like take a break and hang out tomorrow?” Eddy asked while looking through the inventory for their apparels on his laptop._

_“Sure, but where?” Brett was sprawled across Eddy’s bed, tired from the filming that they did earlier. They did 10 levels of orchestral music and he hasn’t felt this tired in the longest time. He wonders if he was getting old or something. Or maybe it was because they went to Singapore to meet up with Chloe Chua? Ah, whatever. He is tired._

_Eddy shrugged. He was the one who suggested but also the one who doesn’t know what to do._

_“You’re the one who suggested, I thought you’ve got a plan!”_

_“I don’t know, I mean… We should like go out and not think about making videos for once.”_

_Brett got up from bed and looked at Eddy. “I really want to watch a movie.” Brett hinted._

_“Then let’s eat at the café near the movie theatre for lunch. It’s a relatively new café.”_

_Brett hummed signifying that he agrees to it. “Then what’s the plan after the movie?”_

_“Practice the violin?” Eddy laughed. “Just kidding!”_

_Brett chuckled and gestured Eddy to come over. “You’ve been on the laptop for the past 30 minutes after we finished filming. You should rest on bed with me.”_

_“You sound like you’re inviting me,” Eddy snickered seductively._

_Brett could feel the blood rush up on his cheeks and looked away. “I-I am not.”_

_How odd. It’s not like this was the first time that Eddy said it in that kind of tone but somehow, it made Brett feel excited somehow. Damn Eddy. Why did he have to say that in that kind of tone? It’s not like he is his girlfriend or anything. Although, Brett wished to hear him speak in that tone again. Thinking about it made his stomach churn and the burning sensation he feels in his chest is getting unbearable. At this moment, Brett is getting more aware of his feelings towards his best friend. And that’s bad._

_As soon as he saw Eddy getting up from his seat, he turned his back and collapsed back on the bed, facing the wall. No way that he is gonna let Eddy see his tomato face now._

_“I’m just kidding man!” Eddy laughed as he hopped on his bed beside Brett. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at around 10:30.”_

_“Kidding.” The word resonated in Brett’s mind like a broken recorder. “Of course, these feelings… aren’t normal… What is wrong with me?” Brett shut his eyes and forced his mind to get lost in the void. He just hopes that these feelings will never surface again. Even if it does, he will just shut them all down._

~

Brett fiddled with his phone, waiting for Eddy’s reply. It has been 15 minutes since Brett sent the message and he hasn’t even gotten a reply. He looked at Eddy’s last seen on Whatsapp and it read, “last seen at 12:08 am”. Brett clicked his tongue. He hasn’t even open Whatsapp. Brett contemplated whether he should give Eddy a call, just in case he was still sleeping in. Before Brett hit the call button, he immediately withdrew the idea, convincing himself that Eddy might have already woken up **(but woken up late and rushing)**.

Another 10 minutes went by and finally a reply came in.

_Eddy: Morning! Sorry man, I was busy getting ready. I’ll be there._

Brett sighed in relief. He plopped himself back on his soft sheets and waited for the taller violinist to appear. It’s a rather grey and slow morning even though the birdsong comes sweet and high – the soprano which complements all the other sounds of the morning. He wonders if it’s because he woke up extra too early today. He would usually wake up at 9 am but he woke up at 8 am today. Maybe he felt excited for the date with Eddy? Date, huh? **Date with his best friend**.

Brett sighed and his mind, being a bitch, went back to whatever happened at Eddy’s house last night. He felt disgusted with himself. How could he have developed those romantic feelings towards his best friend? And since when? When did it all escalated? He must admit that there were times which he denied it by thinking that **1\. Eddy is his best friend, 2. He just deeply cares for Eddy**. But whatever that happened yesterday, isn’t because he cares deeply, or Eddy is his best friend or whatever shades of friendship it is. It’s because he fucking has feelings for Eddy. And he can’t believe it himself. He just wishes that he could bury these feelings deep inside him and just deny his love for Eddy.

**All he must do is deny. Deny. After all, this friendship is important to him.**


	2. Canon in Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who else is denying?

Brett shot his eyes opened and sprung out of his bed when he heard a car honking at the front. He glanced out of his window and saw Eddy outside the car, waving at him. Brett looked at his phone and noticed that Eddy had called him thrice and texted him five times. Understandably so, that’s why Eddy had to press the horn.

“Sorry, I fell asleep while waiting.” The shorter violinist said as he entered the car.

The taller laughed. “And you were the one who told me not to be late?”

Brett chuckled. “Technically you are still late…by 5 minutes.”

Eddy clicked his tongue in slight annoyance. “Well, at least I am still here!”

“Yeah, I’d get worried if you were to be on time.” Brett laughed. “The country will probably experience snowstorm.” Brett joked as he remembers that there wasn’t even once that Eddy was early or even on time.

“HEY!” Eddy yelled while attacking Brett with infinite number of pokes on the side. He knows that his best friend is very ticklish.

“Okay! Alright! Stop!!” Brett begged in between his laughter. Brett was literally in tears.

“Cute…” Eddy thought. Cute? … Eddy shook the thought away and then began driving. Nah, nah, nah, not the right time to think of that way.

“You look tired. Well, just now before I attacked you.” Eddy commented, while trying to brush off his annoying thoughts away.

“I was practicing in my dreams.” Brett responded with a straight face.

They cackled at that joke in unison.

It’s this kind of things that make Eddy’s life more colourful and meaningful. He can’t even imagine a life without his best friend. The friendship which they forged together since they were young, all the memories and moments they had together. They were precious to Eddy. He couldn’t even think of one time in which they are apart from one another. They are always together, it’s like as though they are always meant to be together.

As he is driving through the highway, Eddy’s mind began to wonder elsewhere. At the corner of his eye, he notices Brett looking out at the scenery outside while having his elbow rested on the armrest of the door panel and his chin resting on his palm. How can Brett look so attractive from just sitting there and staring outside the car window? Damn.

Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, this isn’t the time to think that way, though he did tell that to himself just a while ago. There is no way he can find his best friend attractive. **But Brett is attractive**. Brett always has this deadpan face on, but that’s because he’s already born with that face. If people were to know him as much as Eddy does, Brett can do so many other expressions that is just unexplainable and indescribable. Sure, there are many times he was expressive during filming but behind the camera, there were plenty others which only Eddy knows. And for some reason, Eddy does not want the world to see them.

Is it being selfish? Hell, yes.

If Eddy could, he wants Brett all to himself. If Eddy could, he wants to tie Brett up and never let him go. If he could, he wants to-

“What the fuck?” Eddy mentally cursed to himself. Where are these thoughts leading to? Is he finally going crazy? Why does he have all these nasty thoughts towards Brett? “Shit, shit shit.” He may look calm like the ocean, driving through the streets with a straight face on, but he was internally screaming in different levels of octaves. Big mood.

“This is crazy.” Eddy thought to himself, trying to calm himself down. “I’m crazy.”

The radio is playing the most overused classical piece in the world – Canon in D. Although, thankfully it’s playing the orchestral version and not like the one being played on an upright piano. Despite it being overused in the modern world, the music is really setting the mood. Well, not really. Strange is, there isn’t any reliable sources that suggests that the piece is meant for weddings or anything in relation to love but the piece somehow made its way to that category.

Eddy wonders though, how it would be like if he were to get married to the person just beside him. It’s not like there isn’t anything wrong with same-sex relationships and marriages. Love is love. And anyone is free to love anybody. At least, that’s what Eddy feels, but he isn’t sure how Brett feels towards it truly. Eddy glances over to Brett who is silently still looking out of the window – looks like a still picture. Eddy knows that Brett is probably mentally dying in the inside because of Canon.

There isn’t anything to hate about Brett, after all. What is there to even hate? There are more things to love about him. He is sweet, charming, hardworking, thoughtful, funny, and everything nice. Just maybe he’s got that deadpan face but that’s okay to Eddy. He still finds it adorable anyway. Who cares, the world is still going to judge even if you look fine anyway.

Eddy sighed in defeat internally.

There he goes rambling about his feelings again in his mind. He can’t deny it anymore, can he?

Although, he feels that burying all these feelings is much safer than letting them all out. If he were to be blunt, he will lose this friendship in the process. That would mean losing Brett from his life entirely and Eddy doesn’t want any of that. But Eddy feels conflicted. Part of him wants Brett to know these weird feelings he has for him but the other part of him is also stopping him from making a damn Korean drama scene.

The piece came to an end just when he entered the parking space.

“Wow, I sure hope that I won’t hear another Canon today,” Brett broke the silence. “It’s so overused and why the hell are they playing Canon of all pieces? They could have chosen a better piece. I mean I’d rather hear Eine Kleine.”

Eddy laughed at Brett’s rants. No matter how much he denies it, Brett is the most undeniably adorable guy he has ever laid his eyes on. And he just wishes he could be bold and just tell him that.

“Well, true! But would you rather choose to listen to Canon or listen to a pop song?”

Brett purses his lips. “Canon.”

Eddy knew it. There is no way this pure-bred Classical musician will choose pop song over classical piece ever.

He can’t deny it anymore, he is in love with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda enjoy writing this chapter. I had a dream about riding a car with someone while looking at a beach and listening to Canon on the radio. So, I was inspired to write it. Coincidentally, TwoSet Apparels released La Mer pullover and I could smell the sea from just looking at it. It’s beautiful, I bought it. LOL. And it’s been sold out within 3 hours since its release. AmAZinG!


	3. Coffee Cantata

Square tables lined with white cloth, slow turning ceiling fans above, cool breeze from the aircon, terracotta tiled floor, large windows with small pots of tiny plants and succulents on the parapet, and light classical music – that’s a bonus.

The ambience is amazing. The aroma of coffee welcomed them as soon as they entered the café. The floor staffs were warm and friendly, not to mention helpful too. The buttery aroma from those fresh croissants on the showcase wafts through the dominant aroma of the coffee. The talented baristas bustling behind the coffee bar to prepare complicated coffee orders without really breaking a sweat. Brett takes a sip of his hot latte and let the drink warm him in the inside. The robust chocolatey and nutty notes from the coffee are prominent which complemented well with the sweetness from the milk.

“You seem to be enjoying it.” Eddy smiled.

“Yeah, the coffee tastes great. I haven’t had coffee yet anyway, so that’s why.”

The café is quiet, and the ambient has this little quaint to it, like a rustic feel yet it has a homely and classical touch to it. No regrets coming into a one-week old café which Eddy somewhat stumbled upon on internet.

“The café is playing Bach’s piece on its playlist now.” Brett’s eyes lit up when he heard Eddy said that. Eddy resist the urge from letting out his chuckle when he saw how Brett’s eyes shone.

“Coffee Cantata.” Eddy said as he sips his latte, trying to hide his laugh. “The only one mini opera that he wrote due to his love for coffee.”

“Mm, now this coffee turned even tastier while listening to it.”

Brett seems much happier today. He isn’t sure if it’s the caffeine that is kicking in or if it’s the classical piece currently playing in the café or if it’s because of Eddy. Brett could feel his cheeks start to burn up a little from the thought of Eddy. He didn’t like the feeling he has in his stomach now. The butterflies and all that fluttery feelings. He just wants them to go away.

Not long, their big breakfast arrived on their table. They didn’t expect that the serving would be huge. Really sacrilegious amount but not that they are complaining. The two sharing the same one brain cell, whipped out their phones to take a picture of the food platter on the table. This makes them no different from those Instagrammers who always post pictures of aesthetic food in their feed.

Eddy switched to a flowery filter and aimed the camera at Brett. Brett noticed but didn’t even budge an expression (it’s his default face, leave him alone). Brett had a flower crown in the filter and the filter made it all look so… so… **_beautiful_**. Brett already has his unique beauty in real life, but this filter took it up to 100 times better. Eddy restrained himself from wanting to reach out to Brett’s face and caress his cheeks. Oh, the frustrations. Eddy snapped the photo and put his phone away.

“Let’s eat!” Eddy clapped his hands together.

“You’re not posting it on your story?” Brett asked as he starts munching away on the butter croissant.

“Maybe not…” Eddy replied. “Some precious memories are best kept away in my private collection.”

Brett didn’t really know what to reply to that, so he just shyly looked down on his plate and continue eating. Normally, he knows what to say but now that he is more aware of his feelings, he can hardly find any words to say.

~

After about half an hour, their plates are empty and cleaned. Asian parents would be so proud of them for not even leaving a tiny crumb of food on the plate. Since their stomachs are satisfied from their heavy brunch, they left the café straight after that, leaving some substantial tips in the tip jar.

“Let’s go to this café again.” Eddy suggested while rubbing his food belly.

“Sure, I don’t mind. The people there are nice, the food is delicious, and the coffee is so aromatic and flavourful.” 

Eddy hummed. “But the company matters the most because he makes everything better.”

Oh.

Oh no.

“Fuck.” Eddy muttered under his breath when he realised. He literally said out what his heart says. What the fuck, Eddy. Now you blew it.

Brett had this confused look on as he stared at Eddy before replying, “Thanks?”

“I-I mean… You’re my best friend, dude! N-Naturally, I will think that everything is fun when you are around!” Eddy tried his best to cover it all up with the most fakest laugh in the world. 

“Just kill me now.” Eddy mentally scolding himself because Brett’s probably going to get the wrong idea. Brett is a very simple-minded person, but he can be quite a pain in the ass to read. He has known Brett for years but there are times that Eddy still can’t read his mind because he doesn’t wear his heart on his sleeves – kinda like inscrutable?

They continue to walk in awkward silence. Brett is looking down throughout the journey to the cinema while Eddy is preoccupied by the war in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love coffee and I love the smell of fresh croissants. Café is inspired by where I used to work when I was a part time barista.
> 
> And I know that they are still in Singapore because I saw them at Synwin while shopping for a metronome. But I didn’t want to disturb them and just want to give them space. In the end, I didn’t buy the metronome even though I needed it desperately. 
> 
> I went back to Synwin the next day to get the metronome. I had an excuse to not practice my arpeggios on my guitar that day. LOL.
> 
> Just pretend that they are back in Aussie okayyyyy. :’)


	4. The Jacket

No matter which movie theatre they go to, all of them tend to smell the same – the buttery aroma from the sweet popcorn and random chocolate scent mixed with the stale odour of recycled air-conditioned air… Not so appealing but at least there is a warm scent from the popcorns that they bought. Thankfully, there aren’t many people occupying the seats in the cinema hall as it is a Friday afternoon. So, it feels like they have the whole hall to themselves (kinda).

“Aren’t you dressed too thin?” Eddy asked while looking at Brett’s attire.

Brett shrugged. “I’m sure it’ll be fine”, he responded with confidence not knowing that that would be his famous last words ever said.

As the movie begins, they let their tired bodies sink into the cushion of the seats and let themselves get immersed on the screen in front of them.

…an hour later…

“I’m… cold…” Brett suddenly whispered to Eddy while trying to control his chattering teeth.

Eddy smirked and teased, “And you were sure that you would be fine?”

Brett pouted while having his eyes glued to the screen. The movie is going to a very **interesting** part, so he tried not to let the cold bother him too much.

“Cute…” Eddy thought. He took out his jacket and put it over Brett. “Better?”

Okay, Brett didn’t expect Eddy to pull out this kind of stunt on him. Normally, Eddy would pass the jacket to him and he would wear it on his own… But today…

Brett looked at Eddy in slight confusion who is adjusting himself to the seat and folding his arms.

“What? I don’t want you to feel cold.” Eddy reasoned out.

Brett turned away to the screen and softly uttered, “Thanks…” Still not registering what the hell just happened. He swears that his heart feels like it’s going to leap out of his chest any moment now. “Damn you, Eddy.” Brett cursed in his mind. But Brett feels… happy at the same time. Brett has always admired this soft side of Eddy. Maybe that’s why he fell in love with Eddy in the first place. Brett smiles to himself as he continues to watch the movie. The jacket smelt of Eddy’s cologne combined with the body soap which he used in the morning and his natural body scent, creating a new harmonious scent. If only he was a girl, then falling in love wouldn’t be this complicated.

Eddy, on the other hand, is trying his best to remain composed. His mind is having a blackout, the rhythm of his heart is not syncing with his breathing rhythm anymore, his face is turning red from all the blood rush. Now he doesn’t even know why he had to make an unnecessary move like that. He doesn’t even know if Brett minds it or not. What if Brett finds it weird? Is that why Brett gave him a confused look earlier? Is that why he went quiet now? Too many questions are sprouting in his mind that he can’t focus on what’s in front of him anymore. Brett is way too inscrutable. At least 90% of the time, Brett doesn’t wear any visible expression and that makes it hard for anyone to read, even for Eddy. Eddy glanced at Brett whose gaze is currently fixated on the screen then shifted his gaze back on the screen. “Relax, Eddy. He seems fine…” he comforted himself mentally, though it feels like fake optimism.

After the movie, they came out of the freezing chamber. Brett’s sighed in relief as he is glad to be able to feel the prickly heat outside. For once, he felt thankful for the sun at Australia even though it can be a huge scorching pain in the ass at times.

“Thanks for the jacket man.” Brett thanked as he passed Eddy’s jacket back.

“Don’t mention it. Any time.” Eddy replied, slightly blushing from the slight brush on Brett’s fingers.

Eddy pulled his hands away swiftly and turned away before Brett could face him directly. There are so many times that their fingers or hands brush against each other and it all didn’t feel a thing back then. Now, it feels like electricity going through their veins every single time they accidentally touch. Sadly, they are so oblivious with one another and they have been resisting the temptations to let it out.

“Why do I feel this way towards him?” both their minds resonated together. “It’s weird.”

It’s only 4 pm, and it’s way too early for dinner. The two violinists made their way to the nearest bubble tea store to satisfy their daily dose of tapioca pearls and sugar. Bubble tea is the solution to everything – or at the very least a temporary ~~solution~~ distraction for now. Eddy contemplated on whether to order the normal _zhengzhu nai cha_ (pearl milk tea) or the brown sugar fresh milk with pearls but Brett convinced him to get the same drink as him because that’s what best friends do. Thus, they ordered two original pearl milk teas. Nothing can ever go wrong with the original anyway.

“I’ll grab us seats!” Brett said gleefully, not even trying to hide his excitement for bubble tea.

Eddy can’t help it but to laugh and blush at the sight of that. He likes to see this joyful side of Brett. And maybe that’s why he fell in love with Brett. After all, it’s rare to see Brett expressing himself more under normal circumstances. So, to Eddy, it’s like a sense of achievement if he could make Brett smile because Eddy made Brett do it. Eddy’s heart would skip a beat whenever Brett laughs or smiles. It’s so mythic to see Brett being expressive because it’s more common to see him deadpanned. Eddy wishes he could see more…

Eddy continued getting deeper in his thoughts, not realising that the staff is calling out to Eddy for his order.

“SIR? SIR?!” the staff waved his hand in front of Eddy’s face. Eddy jolted.

“Your drinks are ready, sir.” The staff said which he swore that he had repeated that for the 5th time. The staff tried his best not to sigh and plastered on a mildly irritated smile on his face.

“S-Sorry!” Eddy stuttered, bow slightly in embarrassment and took the drinks off the staff’s hands.

Eddy brisk walked to where Brett is sitting and threw himself on the cushion seat beside Brett.

“Saw what happened there. What happened to you, mate?” Brett asked as he nudged on Eddy’s shoulder.

“I just wanna die right now.” Eddy clasped his hands before his face.

Brett poked in the straws on their drinks and offered Eddy his drink. “You’ll feel better once you drink it!” Brett excitedly replied as he sips on his drink.

Eddy took up the offer and let himself indulge on the sweet milky tea with chewy pearls. To these two, bubble tea is like a sweet potion that takes away all their salty and sour feelings away. There’s no way one can drink bubble tea angrily anyway unless it’s an egregious cup of tea.

With that, Brett and Eddy had completely forgotten about their thoughts before. They ended up babbling on about new contents for upcoming videos and brainstorming new designs in their heads for TSA. They thought about bringing in loose fit t-shirts with a violin design at the back (their new violin anatomy shirt). Hypebeast kind of design, but it’s the trend these days, which they thought.

They can’t really let go of work, can they? Even though it’s supposed to be a day out without work, they still ended up discussing about work. Guess that’s how their lives are currently. It isn’t burdensome, they really do enjoy creating new content for their fans and finding out new interesting ways to pull more people into the pool. It isn’t just a YouTube Channel; it’s their lives and they are happy to be doing it together. Not only are they business partners, they are best friends since they were very young. They have been stuck together like glue ever since teenage years.

Yeah, best friends.

Best. Friends.

What if they took out the word, “business” though? LOL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I’m taking it slow for this story. I may or may not include other characters. Depends on my mood for the chapter. If I am, I won’t be including too many side characters as I’d like the story to be mainly on the two. I am incorporating some slice of life. So, hope the story has been enjoyable to read as much as I enjoyed myself writing it!


	5. Subtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, my structuring can be terrible at times, so please bear with me. :’) Although, English is a first language in Singapore, I’m still struggling with it despite being in my 20s. LOL. Singapore is a multi-racial country and we tend to use “Singlish” or a mixture of our Mother Tongue languages and dialects in our daily sentences. Lmao.
> 
> Thank you KuroNeko414 for giving me constructive feedbacks on my previous chapters! I appreciate it a lot! I’m doing my best to improve!

The cerulean sky is getting painted over with a mixture of scorching amber and fiery crimson from the sun’s golden rays. The flecks of golden sunshine mingled with the wispy clouds in the sky.

Their cups are now empty, well, just left with some pearls’ bits at the bottom. What if those aren’t pearls? What if those are… Nah, can’t be disintegrated cockroach bits again, right? Triggered. Their stomachs are filled, their hearts are contented, and their minds are brimmed with so many ideas.

Brett’s getting basked in the warm evening sunlight from outside. In Eddy’s eyes, Brett’s glowing. Brett’s pale skin getting sun-kissed by the golden lights giving him a beautiful shimmer, and his dark brown eyes shone brightly, reflecting the warmth of the sun. He looks gorgeous. Eddy bit his lips as he reached out his hand to Brett’s cheeks and caressed gently.

Brett froze, completely stunned.

“Sorry man.” Eddy murmured but still audible enough. “You just look too beautiful under this light. I just want to make you mine.”

Brett blushed furiously in scarlet at Eddy’s sudden confession. Dare he say a confession? If it isn’t, then what is that? He didn’t expect that out of the blue. Hell, his heart isn’t even ready for that. He pulled away from Eddy’s touch and covered his reddened face.

Eddy would be lying if he says that he isn’t nervous at all. He is trying his very best not to gay panic and scream. What has he done? He has spilt his subtle confession unintentionally (or not) for his best friend in a humble bubble tea store during a beautiful sunset. How romantic. The setting is just all wrong but maybe the sunset is still alright. That’s not the point though.

Brett looked up from his hands and into Eddy’s eyes. “Is that like a confession?” Brett asked nervously.

Eddy cleared his throat and tugged his collar. “Y-Yeah, you could say so…” Eddy muttered.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have said that.” Eddy’s mind spoke out loud. He is mentally prepared for what is going to come. He realised that his confession was on an impulse and there’s no way of mending back a comfortable atmosphere after this. Eddy sighed, lowering his gaze to his empty cup in front of him. He feels empty, just like the cup. He’d rather be the cup now.

Brett’s been holding back his true feelings all this while. He has been denying and questioning his sexuality over and over. Moreover, he has been crying over it before he sleeps multiple times. And to abruptly think that he has been worked up about all that for nothing? Brett’s suddenly flooded with euphoria at the thought of it. He isn’t sure how to express it at the outside, but he knows for sure that his heart suddenly felt lighter.

He is gay, as in like happy, and also gay. Gay mood.

“Eddy.” Brett called out in a serious tone.

Eddy looked up nervously while fidgeting with the strings of his Practice sweatpants.

“We should try it out…” It came out like a whisper, but Eddy heard it right. Right?

Eddy’s eyes lit up. “R-Really?!” He jolted out of his seat and yelled out, “I didn’t hear it wrongly, did I?!”

“E-Eddy! Calm down! You’re making a scene!” Brett frantically waved his hand.

Everyone in the store looked at Eddy, some started murmuring and whispering. Eddy awkwardly apologised and sat back down quickly.

“You’ve already embarrassed yourself twice in this store!” Brett laughed. This is normal for Brett. There are so many other instances where he had to tolerate Eddy’s embarrassing moments. Like the one he started dancing in a train at Singapore with two uncles in front him judging intensely.

“I know, you don’t need to point out the obvious…” Eddy rubbed his face. “So… You’re serious?”

Brett nodded. “After all, I’ve been waiting for this moment. It’s been a long time.”

Eddy’s expression softened into a smile at Brett’s reply. Eddy’s disappointed with himself because he has been terribly oblivious with Brett’s feelings. Although, it can’t be helped when Brett’s been excellent at maintaining an emotionless face all the time.

Eddy reached out to hold Brett’s hands. “I’m sorry for making you wait, love. And I don’t want you to be waiting for me any longer. So, let me ask you this now. Brett, will you go out with me?”

Eddy’s hands felt cold while Brett’s hands felt warm. Just about an hour ago, Eddy teased the poor freezing Brett in the cinema and now it’s the complete opposite. Shucks. Eddy’s hands are trembling from all the nervousness built up in him though the warmth from Brett’s hands somehow calmed him down. It feels rather comforting and soothing.

“Yes.” Brett smiled sheepishly.

Thus, their love story began.

~

The mauve of the dusky sky became concentrated, the biggest star has finally set, making way for a thousand others. If it weren’t for the pandemic situation, the streets would have been bustling with people by now. Many shops ceased their operations as they couldn’t cope with the terrible situation. How can something so small, not even visible to the naked eye, be so powerful to shut down the whole world? The colourful and lively street which they once knew became dull and soulless – a new normal which they must adapt to, even if it’s difficult to swallow. They should really start patronising the new café more often to make more memories. That way, even if the café ends up winding up, the memories will live on in their hearts. Anyway, let’s just pray that the café will survive, okay?

They notice some buskers which gave a little life to this depressing street. It reminded them of their busking days when life was so much easier and carefree. Some singing with marvelous talent and others sounding like a dying cat – it’s still music to their ears, just not very pleasant to hear. It hurts Eddy like a bitch as he has a perfect pitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone is doing fine especially during these difficult times. The year is coming to an end soon, and I just hope everything will get better. :) 
> 
> You didn't expect the confession to be this early, right? Hahaha! I don't want it to drag too long. Yes, Eddy actually danced in the Circle Line train at Singapore like 3 years ago. Sacrilegious.


End file.
